


Black Is The New Black

by Lustfulcat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Goth - Freeform, Gothic, M/M, New York City, There will be sex scenes, and a soundtrack at the end, and sexy outfits, and snark, and switching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2019-08-28 11:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16722930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lustfulcat/pseuds/Lustfulcat
Summary: Goth Eruri AU'Levi was an incredible dancer, Erwin could watch him all night, the way his muscles ebbed and flowed with the melody, how he seemed to manifest the anger and fury in the music, bringing it to life. Levi was a precious anomaly in an already shrinking and far-too-familiar scene and Erwin wanted to know all about him. He wouldn’t let this opportunity slip by.'





	1. Friends Don't Let Friends Dress Like The Crow

**Author's Note:**

> Hang on tight this is my first Eruri multichapter; at the end of the fic I'll be posting a soundtrack with all the songs/artists mentioned plus a few nifty extras.
> 
> I'm an old bat and all of the Goth clubs/nights in this story did exist in NYC at one time, or are currently running. If you're in the US and want to find out what Fun Gothy Things are happening in your area check out [New Goth City.](http://www.newgothcity.com/)
> 
> Special thanks to LostCauses and Valisi who charmingly hassled me to write this. They are both too lovely for words.
> 
> Talk to me about the Eruris on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/WorldWarEruri?lang=en) or [ tumblr.](http://world-war-eruri.tumblr.com/)

The first time Erwin saw him was at Salvation. 

The night was long even before Hange offered to pay for a cab to midtown, not wanting to schlep to the subway and brave the F train in five-inch platforms and a black rubber pantsuit. At that point they’d tried two different clubs in the East Village but at both the goth/industrial room was in the basement while upstairs the standard bridge-and-tunnel people were grinding on each other to the latest pop songs. It wouldn’t have been so bad if the normals hadn’t kept wandering to the bottom floor and staring, and Erwin’s group got tossed from the first club because Hange wouldn’t stop fucking with them. 

At the second club Mike decided to join Hange in the expert trolling, sniffing any khaki-clad men who cleared the stairwell; one had actually fallen down in shock, making Erwin laugh so hard that his makeup smeared as they were once again shoved out the door. Hange then set up temporary camp at the bodega across the street from Failed Club #2, presenting the cab idea and fixing Erwin’s face while Mike bought beers to drink and a few to smuggle under his coat. According to Hange, the bouncers didn’t search you at the next club, Salvation, and it was _only_   goth with a strict dress code, which had made Erwin agree to the thirty block trek uptown, dragging Mike along despite his raised eyebrow and distinct snort. According to Mike, nothing good ever happened above Fourteenth Street. 

But an hour later, as Erwin stared at a dark fascinating creature glowering by Salvation's bar, he knew that Mike was wrong. Dead wrong. 

The man was lovely, more than lovely, even with the murderous scowl. Small in stature, he made up for it with presence; he was sleek and strong like a carefully-caged animal in a well-tailored black velvet suit, ferocity curling around the edge of his anvil gaze, the white cravat at his throat merely a distraction. 

There was a pull, a connection, Erwin’s chest lurched and he unconsciously stepped forward but Hange appeared out of nowhere, latching onto his wrist with an iron grip and dragging him to the other room with frightening strength, screaming something about Front Line Assembly and how he was required to dance. 

By the time Erwin got back to the bar the siren was gone. 

**********

The second time Erwin saw him was at Contempt. Despite their luck with upstairs/downstairs places, Hange insisted on stopping in since they knew one of the DJs. Mike had opted out and was home watching reruns of Brooklyn Nine-Nine; for most of the subway ride Erwin was thinking that Mike had the right idea. 

Until he brushed by the mysterious angel of Salvation on the way inside the club. 

He was clad in a long fluffy coat, obviously leaving, and lined tails swept from his eyes making him look more feline than he had before. Erwin immediately froze as they crossed paths and stared down, his heart thumping. The man side-eyed him with a _tch_ and kept on walking, two more black-clad followers fluttering around him like wings as he quickly disappeared down the block. 

“Pretty, isn’t he?” Hange said from behind him. “You should close your mouth.” 

Erwin would’ve snarked back but his mouth was indeed open. He shut it with a click, trying not to grind his teeth, the image of that pale face, those cunning grey eyes still behind his lids every time he blinked. 

“Who is he?” He knew he could count on Hange, who punched him in the shoulder and declared,

“Give me ten minutes.” 

**********

“His name is Levi,” Hange screamed in his ear after finding Erwin against the wall in the industrial room, lights streaming and flashing around them in time to the harsh beat. “Nobody knows where he’s from. According to Petra he showed up out of nowhere last spring. She says he’s an incredible dancer. The two with him were Farlan and Isabel, I’ve seen them before.” 

“Do you know where they went?” 

Hange looked at Erwin like he was a puppy. “I’m a researcher not a psychic. You owe me a drink.” 

**********

The third time Erwin saw him was at the Batcave Reunion. It was the talk of the month, namely because Batcave hadn’t happened in years and people sadly mourned the passing of its once-famous Saturday nights. In homage to its greatness, the former promoters had rented the old space for Halloween, gathering four bands and ten DJs to throw Endless Night, The All Hallows Eve Ball. Hange was one of those DJs, managing to land a sixty-minute futurepop/aggrotech set in one of the back rooms upstairs, and the trio had spent most of the past few weeks in Hange’s tiny apartment sorting through old remixes and arguing over the potential playlist while simultaneously working on their costumes. 

Even though they arrived at Batcave a half hour after opening, the place was already starting to fill up, an eager energy in the air since Halloween was considered The High Holy Day. Hange ran off immediately, wanting to store the gear they’d bought in and confirm the 1:30am start time. Mike hung back near the entrance, waiting on Nanaba who was stuck in traffic, and it was clear he was already roasting in his T-Rex costume. Erwin tried not to laugh whenever he looked directly at Mike but the sight of the burly man in a stretched-out blue Tyrannosaurus-Rex suit with his face sticking out of the jaw was just too much. Mike had opted for the scary-but-cute fluffy look, pairing with his new girlfriend Nanaba who snapchatted a somehow adorable raptor to them earlier. 

Erwin tried to keep a straight face but his shoulders trembled with stifled laughter, and Mike knew him far too well, informing Erwin that if he didn’t find something else to do, his next load of laundry would mysteriously have bleach in it. 

Erwin graciously took the invitation to leave, browsing the merchandise and tarot stations lining the walls. Electronic noise blared from the main room as the first band got off to a shaky start and Erwin made his way along the tables, eyeing a skull-encrusted wallet. 

When he saw Levi. 

The club was multi-level and Erwin’s floor was a large floating landing between flights of stairs. All of one side was open for a view of the stage below and the dance floor in front of it where Levi stood, glaring at the band unappreciatively as if they were insulting him. He’d been given a wide berth since he was wearing two ragged black wings that were almost as tall as he was and a frown that could scorch the earth. The deliberately-tilted halo perched above his head was dyed to match the inky colour of his hair and two pointy horns poked out from the shiny black locks, complimenting the dark robes that clung and flowed around him. His eyes were outlined perfectly, smudges of black placed just so on his face, making him seem every inch the fallen angel he was, otherworldly and ethereal. 

Erwin was entranced. His chest lurched again, this time taking his heart with it, and he stood rooted to the spot, staring. 

“Great, you’re going to be completely useless now.” 

He jumped, his antlers scraping the ceiling. It had been Hange’s idea to make him a stag and he was seven feet of Golden Forest God. His earthy-brown tunic and pants were trimmed with faux fur, the deep cut of his top displaying the lines of his pectorals, blond chest hair, and skin that had been powdered to an unnatural shimmer. Hooflike gloves and shoes ordered online adorned his hands and feet; however, the focus was his face where gold contacts with slit irises made him look almost alien and the bullhorns curling up from his septum piercing along with Mike’s expert makeup skills left Erwin looking more animal than man. Gold antlers were the finishing touch, complimenting his already regal frame, and Erwin had to admit that he was impressed when he studied the finished product in the mirror. He looked like the Lord of the Woods.

He just hoped he wouldn’t have to pull his antlers out of the ceiling since Hange had scared him half-dead. 

Breathing a few times, he touched the top of the headpiece to verify it wasn’t damaged then clasped Hange’s shoulder. Every year Hange was a different mad scientist or doctor and this year’s costume topped them all. When the Borderlands Pre-Sequel came out on Erwin’s birthday several years ago the trio had played for fifty hours straight, finishing the game then playing over as different characters. Hange had fallen in love with Nurse Nina and recreated her, down to the pillow-stuffed belly and loud Russian accent. 

Full of nervous excitement and Red Bulls, Hange regaled them with renditions of _NINA SEE YOU SOON_ all the way over in the cab. Erwin was sure that if he wasn’t sprawled across laps in the backseat to fit his antlers in the car, Mike probably would’ve jumped out onto Seventh Avenue. 

“Hange, I promise-” Erwin started once he got his breath back. Internally he vowed to get a bell for their neck. 

“Go. Talk to him.” Hange shrugged him off, patting down the buns on either side of their head. “Just don’t get him pregnant.” 

Erwin stayed motionless until Hange pushed him forward, several people jumping out of the way as the strong hands on his back propelled him toward the stairwell. He went with the momentum, trying not to stumble down a level. 

“I expect details!” Hange’s voice reached out to him as he disappeared into the crowd, trying to ignore the stares. 

Checking his antlers once again, Erwin walked across the back of the dance floor to the bar, leaning against it and pretending to watch the show; however, his gaze never lingered from the angelic silhouette standing firm against the stage lights. It was unlike Erwin to hold back from something that interested him but it felt like he was standing on the edge of a precipice, about to step off into the unknown. It was a strange feeling and it left him cautious for the moment, just watching. 

“He knows you’re stalking him.” A small voice from far down on Erwin’s left snapped him from his trance but he didn’t let it show; instead, he smiled at the Goth Raggedy Ann that leaned next to him. 

“Does he?” Erwin admired the points around her eyes and lips, how her cute gingham dress and apron were a study in negative. “Stalking indicates interest. Yet you’re here, telling me that he thinks I’m watching him?” He tilted his head, the smile settling into a smirk. “Sounds like he’s the one who’s interested.” 

She laughed at him, her red pigtails bobbing. “You know what? I think my big brother will like you, Bambi.” 

Winking, she gestured toward the dance floor, “If you ever get to meet him.” 

Eyes snapping back toward the stage, Erwin internally cursed. 

His angel was gone. It was odd for someone to outstep him and it only leveled-up his intrigue. 

“Good luck,” was the last thing his informant said before she disappeared into the crowd. 

**********

It became a game. Erwin tried not to look, not to search, but he still caught himself tuning out of shouted conversations to scan the crowd, or craning his neck to catch a glimpse of what he thought were wings. At one point Erwin saw Levi a floor below and, despite himself, wound through the place only to come up empty. He was sure the antlers were a giveaway; those golden beacons on his head were broadcasting his location like antennae, so after a few hours Erwin did the only thing he could do: he grabbed another beer and headed up to the back of the third floor for Hange’s set. 

If the angel wanted to find him, he’d be on the small dance floor with Mike and Nanaba, avoiding dinosaur tails as he stomped his way through the next hour, ready to let the chase come to him. 

But Erwin wasn’t frustrated, he was fascinated. He had always been odd, his aesthetic and lifestyle choices just a reflection of how he stood outside, how he wasn’t _normal_. People often commented on how intense he was, the less kind ones calling him creepy yet it never bothered him; his mind was full of other things, of everything, and he was often so lost in it that only those who were truly unique caught his interest. 

And he was rarely interested. Never utterly stopped in his tracks, unable to speak.  

Never unable to _think_ until now. 

Between that and the pull he felt every time he laid eyes upon that divinely scowling face he was overwhelmed with fascination, and after his run-in with Goth Raggedy Ann he had no doubt that it ran both ways. Yet for now he was playing dead, wanting to support Hange but also curious of how long it would take for Levi or one of his followers to come flitting around again. 

Despite the fact that one of the headlining bands was playing to a packed house two floors down, Hange still had a dozens of people writhing to their musical choices, bodies swirling and twisting, the flashing lights stilling their motion in coloured heartbeats. The setlist they’d all worked so hard on was tactical genius, and Erwin smiled to himself as the current song segwayed into one of his favorites, electronic-laced beats flowing through his limbs as he let out the knots in his mind on the hardwood beneath him. 

A few songs later, Nanaba lightly punched Erwin in the arm as Hange began the harsher part of the set and he made out the words “get” and “water” before the raptor was gone, Mike wobbling after, his bobbing blue T-Rex head visible as it made its way through the crowd toward the bar. Alone, Erwin spread out in the space they left, noting that Petra had joined Hange in the DJ booth as the bass hit hard, rattling the walls. 

He loved losing himself like this, letting go of the madness inside, thrashing and stomping like a warrior. Some part of it felt like battle, like he was touching an ancient part of himself, someone fierce and bloodtorn who waged war like a god. There were points of time on the floor where he connected fully in and felt euphoric and this was one of them, his mind clear and open, eyes closed as he let himself go. 

He felt the feathers before he saw them. Something drifted through his consciousness, floating back and forth, reeling him in slowly, and when Erwin opened his eyes, he tried not to smile triumphantly for his plan had worked. 

Levi was dancing next to him, near enough to be taken notice of but not close enough to be dancing _with_ him. It was a precise amount of distance and Erwin expected nothing less, but before he could wonder what the next step was, Levi spun, his wings in perfect balance, and Erwin froze, stricken and fascinated as he always was. 

Petra’s intel was right, Levi was an incredible dancer, Erwin could watch him all night, the way his muscles ebbed and flowed with the melody, how he seemed to manifest the anger and fury in the music, bringing it to life. Levi was a precious anomaly in an already shrinking and far-too-familiar scene and Erwin wanted to know all about him. He wouldn’t let this opportunity slip by. 

All of a sudden Levi stopped dancing. Erwin saw rather than heard the _tch_ that Levi let out and thought that he was being chastised for staring; he was rooted to his spot and even the lights were unable to cover his lack of motion. However, that grey glare was focused off to his right and when he turned he found a few gravers behind him, decked out in furry boots and multicolored tutus, happily twirling glowsticks in the air. 

Levi looked at them as if they had offended his honor, the curl of his lip betraying his disgust. Then, for the first time he looked directly at Erwin and arched a fine eyebrow as if to say "Are you coming?" and turned on his heel, winding his way across the dance floor toward the stairs. 

Snapping into action, Erwin followed, but just barely, his bulk and costume making it harder to weave through the crowds. He caught up to Levi just as he passed the DJ booth and Hange took that moment to glance up, seeing him right on Levi's heels. Erwin gave them an apologetic look for missing the end of their set and they gave him a thumbs up followed by an incredibly obscene gesture that made Petra gasp and turn bright red. Erwin practically choked on his own spit, glad that Levi had missed it, and vowed to introduce Hange to him at a _much_ later date. 

It took almost ten minutes to get to the doors and the entire time Levi didn't look back once, not even when he got his hand stamped for reentry. Did he know Erwin followed? Did he care? There were more questions than that, many more, but as they walked out into the cold night air, Erwin found his mind slowing to a crawl, too occupied with following Levi half a block, past the smoking corral and the stragglers, to the alcove of a doorway. With his wings, Levi couldn't sit on the step in front of the alcove so he chose to carefully lean back instead, fishing a pack of cloves out of his robes and lighting one, inhaling deeply. 

"Glowsticks," he finally spat, the word surrounded by spicy sweet smoke that tingled Erwin's nostrils. "The dress code needs to be stricter." 

"I'll be sure to tell the bouncers," Erwin nodded solemnly, trying to hide his facetiousness but Levi scorched him with an appraising look, running his eyes over Erwin in a way that made him feel ruffled. 

“So your name is Erwin?” he asked, tilting the pack toward Erwin, who held up a hand in refusal. He liked the smell but not enough to smoke them. 

“…yes,” he said after a moment, not surprised that Levi had gone fishing. After all, Erwin had done the same. 

“That’s not your dumbass vampire name, it’s really Erwin?” Levi arched a brow again, letting loose a narrow plume of smoke that cut through the air like an arrow. 

Erwin gave something between a chuckle and a snort. “The name Levi is quite affected too, isn’t it?” 

Levi's lips twitched, like they were holding back a smile, and Erwin had the urge to run his tongue across them. It shocked him, for he'd never been so intensely attracted to someone so quickly, especially a pretentious someone who started a conversation by insulting him, but Levi seemed to be breaking all the rules. 

Before Erwin could lean over and do what he wanted to do, or do anything at all, he heard Raggedy Ann's voice again. 

"Big Brother! Looks like you caught your stag!" she ran over to Levi, snatching the pack of cloves out of his hand and opening it, pulling a stick out with her lips. 

"Stop that, Isabel, you're going to get black lipstick all over the box!" Levi snapped, trying to snatch it back from her. 

"That's what my girlfriend says," Raggedy Ann quipped back with a wry grin that made Erwin stifle a chuckle. "Ligh-ter?" she drawled, holding out her hand. 

Levi gave a long suffering sigh and handed it to her, along with an eyeroll. "Why are you out here? I'm busy." 

"Glowsticks," she said in the same disgusted tone as Levi. Personally, Erwin saw nothing wrong with it; they were a fun dance accessory and he was a live-and-let-live kind of guy, but some Goths took rave culture as an infringement and invasion. He wondered if Raggedy Ann really hated them or if she was just copying Levi's need for Gothic purity. 

"Besides," she added, "I wanted to make sure you didn't scare Bambi away before getting his number." 

"It's Erwin," he introduced himself, wanting to shake her hand but knowing it was impossible with his giant hoof. 

"I know," she said around a cloud of smoke. "Levi found out from Petra-" 

"That's enough. Time for you to go back inside." Levi stomped over to her and even though he was barely a few inches taller his menacing glare seemed to give him more height. His makeup and wings added to the effect but she waved it off, obviously used to his ways. 

"You know," she stated, turning to Erwin, “He was thinking about being a raccoon tonight. He should've because then you two would match! Creatures of the forest!” 

Levi looked like he wanted to murder her but instead he grabbed the clove out of her hand and crushed it on his heel as she cried out in dismay. 

"Go bother Farlan," he told her, inclining his head toward the club. 

"I don't want to," she pouted. "He's only going to whine about how tired he is and he's wearing that shitty costume." 

"What is he?" Erwin asked politely. 

Levi scowled again, deeply, and crossed his arms. "He's The Crow." 

"Ah," Erwin said knowingly. Friends did not let friends dress like The Crow. 

"He was trying to be ironic, like a goth hipster," she sighed. "But it's _awful_. And he keeps saying _'It can't rain all the time.'_ " Her voice went deep for the last part and Erwin let loose a laugh. 

"Why is he like that?" Levi muttered, putting out his own clove and stuffing the clips back in the box. 

"Sooooo," Isabel singsonged, "Are you going to stand there all night ignoring this giant stag or are you going to give him your number?" 

"Are you going to go back inside before you're a dead doll?" 

"I'm already a dead doll." 

"You could be deader." 

"Wouldn't that be undead?" She reached into her purse, pulling out pencil liner. "Hoof," she gestured toward Erwin, who removed the glove on his left hand and held it out; Isabel was strangely persuasive and Erwin wasn't about to pass up the chance to get Levi's information in a way that embarrassed him. The entire ordeal was far too amusing. 

The numbers tickled as she wrote them on his palm and she capped the liner once she was done, then spun on her heel and walked back to the club, yelling, "Be nice, Big Brother!" over her shoulder. 

Levi wasn't seething as much as Erwin expected for how Isabel just acted, which meant that Erwin would've gotten the number eventually. They stood in silence for a moment until Erwin finally stated, 

"Your sister is lovely." 

Levi sniffed and studied Erwin unabashedly, as if he were sizing him up. "We're not related." 

Erwin's eyebrows rose. "She calls you Big Brother." 

Levi took a step closer, into Erwin's space, and Erwin's dick filled and throbbed when he noticed their difference in size. Levi seemed small, delicate, yet he was anything but. That ferocity Erwin felt when he first saw him swirled around them now. Levi was dangerous, deadly, in so many ways. And as if to prove it, he smiled, slow and predatory. 

"It's because I saved her from two assholes who thought they could mug her. Most people think I won't get into a fight because I might smear my eyeliner." Levi lifted a robed arm, flicking his wrist, and a knife appeared in his palm. "They're wrong." He tossed the blade, and it spun, glinting in the moonlight, before he caught it expertly, sliding it back under his robe with ease. 

Erwin thought his eyebrows and his dick couldn't rise any higher but they both did, and he was sure Levi could see the bulge in his costume pants, which left nothing to the imagination. 

"Don't sweat off that number," Levi said, looking down at Erwin's crotch with a raised eyebrow before walking around him, toward the club again, his wings shivering with each stride. 

Just like Erwin's heart.


	2. Don't Get Your Cloak Stuck In A Car Door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/WorldWarEruri/status/1136379857988935682) who told me to post this. Y'all are to blame for the smut.

The fourth time Erwin saw him was in a place most unexpected. 

On the first Tuesday of every month Erwin had a standing lunch appointment with his mother, so a few days after The All Hallows Eve Ball Erwin found himself on a train heading north from Grand Central Terminal toward Suburban Hell, watching the autumn colors streak by as he steadied himself for a visit to his childhood town. It wasn't home anymore, that title was reserved for his apartment on the Lower East Side, especially since his father had died years ago and the house he grew up in was now emptier than he liked. His mother refused to sell it and lived there alone, spending most of her free time decorating, having her book club over for lunch, and mainlining old television shows from her childhood. She didn’t need to work; her husband’s life insurance and retirement let her enjoy her old age comfortably and Erwin agreed to visit her at least once a month so he could check up on her and she could check up on him. 

Lunch went as well as could be expected. Mahopac was a small suburban town full of small suburban minds, and wherever Erwin went he was followed by stares and sometimes muttered comments, but he was used to it, even if the waiter seemed terribly afraid of him. He wasn't dressed in full regalia, just plain black jeans with chains and boots with minimal spikes, but he knew the winged demon on his Skinny Puppy Last Rites shirt, his corseted coat, the subtle eyeliner he wore, and the curved piercing in his septum were off-putting for the area he was in. His mother didn't seem to notice, she had embraced his weirdness when he was a teenager, commenting that he was an "odd duck" just like his father, and between bites of her BLT she rattled on about the latest gossip, the newest wallpaper in the dining room, and how sad it was that Erwin didn't have someone special in his life. He listened, offering affirmatives in all the appropriate places, until the attention turned on him, when he deflected with "I have been seeing someone." 

It was true. He'd seen Levi three times already. And while he'd managed to transfer the number from his palm to a napkin while it was still readable, he wanted to wait an appropriate amount of time before calling. It had only been three days and he didn't want to seem desperate, so he figured he'd try that night while he was on the train back. 

His mother chirped with happiness even though Erwin insisted it was nothing serious and once they returned home he already needed a break. He loved the bustle and energy of the city, its creative soul; suburbia felt cold and commercial and despite the open space it seemed like it was boxing him in, like the life was slowly being drained out of him. So once his mother settled down for a few reruns of Leave It To Beaver, he grabbed her keys and said he needed to run some errands. 

Of course there were no errands to run, so he just drove aimlessly for an hour, taking back roads around Lake Mahopac, stopping to watch the herons and wondering about Levi. His mind never strayed far from those grey eyes, that pointed face, how it looked up at him, full of challenge. And he wanted to take that challenge on. 

He texted Hange and Mike, who both offered their condolences on his location and informed him that they were getting tacos and then heading to The Pyramid for post-punk night. Erwin considered going with them. If he got back early enough he could change and walk to the club in twenty minutes. 

Maybe he'd see Levi there. 

It was the final thought that spurred him on, made him decide to join his friends, and he headed back into town to grab a coffee if he was going to take the train and be awake until four in the morning. 

Unfortunately, his choices were Dunkin Donuts or gas station swill, and he sighed as he pulled into the parking lot of the former, parking the car. 

He was almost to the frosted glass doors when he heard someone exclaim. 

"Erwin? Is that you?" 

Erwin heaved a second sigh as he recognized the pointed tone. Pasting a pleasant expression on his face, he turned to find Nile and Marie loading both donut and human munchkins into their SUV. The three of them had been good friends in high school; in fact, Marie was Erwin's first love, but college and the passing of time eventually spilt them apart and once that happened Nile had swooped in to pick up Marie's pieces. Erwin held no hard feelings; he'd attended their wedding with Hange as his plus one and had sent a gift each time he received a baby announcement, but the last time he saw them was at his father's funeral and it had been years since then. Nile had never taken kindly to Erwin's aesthetic, always ribbing him about being a vampire, and while Marie was a card-carrying member of the gothic community well into college it was just a phase to her, and Nile threw his hat into the ring as soon as that phase ended. 

Once again, Erwin couldn't understand that. To him, goth was never a phase, something he'd grow out of. It was just the way he was. But he didn't judge Marie, motherhood and suburban life was a great color on her. Her curls were no longer blue and green but now a soft brown and they matched her kind eyes, which crinkled in joy as she stepped away from strapping her kids in their car seats to cry out, "Erwin! It's so good to see you!" 

She practically bounced the few steps over to Erwin and grabbed him in a fierce hug, which he returned with a small smile. 

"Marie, you look wonderful," he told her, ignoring Nile's loaded appraisal as he approached. "How have you been?" 

"Great!" she gushed, stepping back but still holding onto his arms. "You still living in the city?" 

"Yes. Downtown, right off Rivington," he stated. "I was just up visiting my mother for the day." 

"How is she?" Marie asked with a worried expression, she’d practically been a member of Erwin's family at one point so her concern wasn't just polite conversation. 

"She's well. Keeping busy. You should stop by one day, I'm sure she'd be delighted to see you." It was true; a visit from anyone would make his mother's day as long as it didn't interrupt one of her ancient sitcoms. 

"I'll do that!" Marie nodded, angling her head to the SUV, where two mini versions of her and Nile sat in their car seats, playing on tablets. "I'll even bring the brood with me." 

"That would be wonderful," Erwin told her, smiling benignly at Nile, who wrapped a possessive arm around Marie's waist. Although Erwin held no hard feelings, Nile seemed to think that Erwin was going to snatch his wife away. 

"Erwin," Nile nodded faintly at him then decided to avoid tact completely. "I see you're still doing the whole freak vampire thing." 

" _Nile_ ," Marie hissed, turning to him with a stern expression, but Erwin only laughed. He heard better insults on the train up that morning, when a group of teenagers loudly proclaimed that the circus was in town when he boarded. Nile needed to up his game. 

"It's fine, Marie," Erwin said, knowing from Marie's expression that Nile would get the silent treatment when they returned home, but he still couldn't resist a jab. "You know how Nile is, always obsessed with my appearance." 

"Excuse me?" Nile's eyebrows went up, then down. "I'm not obsessed with the way you look! You're way past thirty, this is embarrassing! When are you going to grow up?" 

Erwin eyed Nile coolly. "I didn't realize that maturity was based solely on outward appearance." He wanted to add something about adults being able to grow real facial hair instead of patchy beards but Marie cut that off by slapping Nile lightly on the arm. 

"He's acting five times more grown up than you are right now," her voice was stern. "What is _wrong_ with you?" 

"I'm just trying to-" Nile tried to interrupt her but she fixed him with a _look._  

"Are you sure you want to finish that sentence?" she asked, low and threatening, and Erwin had been on the receiving end of that tone once or twice when they dated, so he understood why Nile stopped and stood there glowering. 

"I am _so_ sorry," she attempted but Erwin held up a hand. He wasn't insulted at all; Nile hadn't said anything new and he understood the man enough to know that his prods weren't malicious, it was just the way he was. Nile liked comfort, familiarity, he shunned things that were different while Erwin embraced them. No matter what, Erwin still had fondness for Nile; they'd been friends a long time and he was nothing if not consistent. 

"It's fine. Remember, I'm used to Nile." Erwin smiled again to let her know he wasn't bothered. "I do have to run though. It was good seeing you again." 

"Don't be a stranger, okay?" she grabbed Erwin in a final hug, which made Nile glower even harder, and then she lead her husband away by the arm, her voice harsh as she shamed him all the way to the car. 

Erwin let out a breath. He could really use that coffee now, and a one way ticket back home. 

Going back to the glass doors, he pulled them open and the scent of baked goods wafted over him as he turned to the right, heading toward the counter. 

But what hit him full force, making him freeze in the middle of a step, were the wide grey eyes that met his own. 

Lined grey eyes, with precise black tails that swept to the temples of a face...a pointed face, with its mouth open in shock, the expression probably mirroring Erwin's. 

"Levi..." Erwin said in disbelief, the sound of his voice drowned out by the piped in generic music, but it spurred Levi into action. 

" _Fuck_ ," Levi said loudly, heedless of the person he was helping at the counter, and he whirled away from the register, graceful as always, and disappeared into the back, yelling over his shoulder. "Sasha, I'm on break!" 

Then he was gone. Erwin blinked. The whole encounter had only lasted four seconds and if his heart wasn't hammering in his chest and he wasn't staring at a very confused Sasha trying to help the customer that Levi just flatly left, then he would have thought he'd imagined the whole thing. 

But he didn't. Levi was not somewhere in the city, he was in Mahopac. 

Erwin needed to know more about this. 

 _Much_ more. 

"One large coffee please, black," Erwin stated when it was his turn at the counter. "And what does Levi like to drink?" 

Sasha shrugged, reaching under the counter to stuff half a donut into her mouth. 

"Tea," she chewed thoughtfully, "I think he likes the Harmony Blend." 

"One of those please then, in a large. And is he in the back?" 

She shrugged again and pointed through the window, where the parking lot bordered on a cove of trees, one of which had smoke curling up behind it. 

"Are you sure you wanna go talk to him?" she asked, stuffing the other half of the donut into her mouth and turning away to ready Erwin's order. It was kind of her to try and warn Erwin but he was quite a fan of Levi’s charm. 

"Very sure," Erwin told her, sliding his card through the machine to pay and leaving a generous tip before he grabbed the two sytrofoam cups from her hand. With a nod, he headed for the door, shoving it open with his hip and making his way around the back of the building, past the drive-thru and into the woods. 

The spicy scent of clove led him straight to Levi, who was sulking against a tree, lost in thought. He looked cute in his work uniform, which consisted of black jeans and a black polo shirt with the pink DD logo emblazoned on the chest, both of which were well-fitted to his compact frame. Usually there was a visor with that ensemble but Erwin knew Levi wasn’t the visor type; even though Levi’s hair looked like it was parted and fringed naturally, that kind of effortless style took some time to produce and a visor would wreck his hard work. Combat boots and a generous helping of eyeliner completed his look, and Erwin noticed that Levi had no visible piercing or tattoos, but that didn’t mean there weren’t any under his clothes. Erwin hoped he’d get to search for them at some point in the future. 

Not wanting to surprise Levi more than he already had, Erwin cleared his throat before he got too close. 

“Tea?” was his brilliant opener. Usually Erwin was more eloquent but something about Levi threw him off-kilter. 

Turning with wide eyes, Levi just stared at Erwin for a moment, gaze traveling from his face to the cups in his hands and then back to his face again. 

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Levi asked, reaching out to take the tea. 

Erwin smiled, leaning on a tree opposite Levi. “I could ask you the same question. Of all the places to find you in, I didn’t expect my hometown.” 

“Wait. You’re _from_ Mahopac? _Shit_.” Levi ground his clove out on the heel of his boot, putting the clip back in the pack. He still hadn’t taken a sip, clutching the cup like it had done something to him, holding it at the top with his fingers, warping the circle. 

“Born and raised,” Erwin stated, sampling his coffee. It wasn’t terrible but he’d had better. “And I assume you live in the area? You’re certainly not commuting here from Manhattan.” 

Levi snorted. “I live just up the hill, with my uncle. It’s hard to find work when you don’t have a car.” 

Erwin nodded. “There isn’t a lot of opportunity within walking distance around here.” Other than the small strip mall they were hiding from, there was just a grocery store and gas station within a five mile radius. 

Slowly, Levi tasted the tea. Erwin zeroed in on how those thin lips touched the edge of the cup, how Levi’s neck moved when he swallowed. 

“Not bad,” he stated. 

“Sasha told me which flavor you liked,” Erwin admitted, realizing that he was sweating. Whatever magic Levi had worked on him was strong and he had no intention of breaking the spell. 

Levi smirked, taking another taste. “So why are you in this shit town today? Feeling nostalgic?” 

“Is a visit to my mother considered nostalgia?” 

“Only if you reminisce.” 

Erwin chuckled. Levi had a strange sense of humor but it seemed to align with Erwin’s perfectly. “I could barely make it through lunch. Once she started with her Leave It To Beaver reruns I needed to escape.” 

Levi practically choked on his tea. “Leave It To Beaver?” He made a face. “Is that a porno?” 

Erwin found himself laughing full out. “No it’s a show from the 1950s, that's all she watches.” He took another taste of his coffee once he could breathe again. “Most of them are intolerable. The only one I can stomach is The Addams Family.” 

“That’s a good show,” Levi stated seriously. 

There was a beat of silence. 

“Morticia,” they both said at the same time. Erwin burst out into laughter again and even Levi had a small curve to his lips but he covered it up with another drink from his cup. 

It was the first time that Erwin had seen close to a smile on Levi's face and it made him more beautiful than he already was, causing Erwin’s heart to skip in his chest. 

“Why did you run out the back when you saw me?” Erwin asked in the quiet that followed. 

Levi studied him, taking almost too long to answer. 

“Shock,” he relented. “Not wanting you to see me in _this_ ,” he gestured at his polo shirt. 

“I think you look cute,” Erwin went for the truth. 

“Tch,” Levi scoffed but light pink dusted his cheekbones. “If you tell anyone that I’m working here I will cut you-” 

“Levi, there is no shame in working retail. I did so myself until a few years ago and _my_ uniform required khaki pants.” Both of them cringed, Erwin from memory and Levi in sympathy. “I think everyone should have a job in retail at some point in their life, so they could become more understanding and pleasant customers.” 

“Are you always like this?” Levi asked, eyebrow raised. 

“Like what?” Erwin raised his own generous brows. 

“Mister-smooth-always-knows-what-to-say?” Levi grumbled, and Erwin tried not to preen at the fact that that Levi was warming up to him. 

“I hope to be,” he smiled. Then he took a chance. “Would you like to come to The Pyramid with me this evening? There’s a post-punk night downstairs.” 

Levi shook his head. “Can’t. I’m opening tomorrow and going straight to work from the city is rough.” 

“Understandable,” Erwin tried not to be too disappointed but Levi was telling the truth. It would be a two hour train ride back to Mahopac from the club and even when Erwin was younger the party-then-work-on-no-sleep thing hurt.

“But…” Levi clutched the rim of the cup even more tightly, disfiguring it further as he looked away, at a point on the ground next to him. “I can probably clock out now and we could hang out for a while.” 

"What about your manager?" 

"Tch," Levi scoffed. "I _am_ the manager." 

Erwin’s heart sped up again, kicking disappointment to the curb, as well as his plans with Mike and Hange, and he just about managed to keep his voice even as he stated, 

“That sounds lovely, Levi.” 

**********

“Thanks for the ride home,” Levi said as they got out of the car in front of a small house less than a mile from Dunkin Donuts. The siding was dirty and falling off in one spot but other than that it looked like the surrounding houses. All of them bordered a large pond, which was visible in patches as red, yellow, and orange leaves fell from the trees around it. 

The porch steps rattled as Levi ran up to the door. Stopping, he turned back to Erwin with a touch of hesitancy on his face. 

“Let me see if my uncle is home.” From the way he spoke, Erwin could tell that Levi wanted to avoid him, so he just nodded and stayed by the car. 

Letting himself in, Levi disappeared into the house but was gone only a moment before his head poked out and he waved Erwin in. Apparently, they had the place to themselves. Erwin stifled a smile at the thought, feeling like a teenager again, when he and Marie would wait for his parents to go out to dinner so they could stay in his room and make out. 

The inside of the house was more barren than Erwin expected and surprisingly spotless. There was some furniture but not a lot, and the walls were empty, the rooms the same off-white that landlords used between renters. 

“I have to change, I smell like donuts,” Levi frowned, tugging at the collar of his polo shirt. 

“That isn’t a bad thing,” Erwin pointed out, settling down on the couch, which creaked under his weight. 

“It’s gross,” Levi tightened his lips and Erwin could tell that he was trying to hide another smile. “I’ll be right out,” he said, going into what Erwin surmised was his room. From his perch he could see down the short hallway and there were only three doors, two were probably bedrooms and the final one a bathroom. He could hear Levi moving around and realized that the insulation in the place was poor. If his uncle came home, they’d be able to hear everything they said. 

And did. 

Not that Erwin intended to do anything. There was something special about Levi, something precious, and he wanted to savor this courtship, slowly weave them closer together. He’d never felt like this before and, if he were honest with himself, it scared him a little. Running into Levi here today, where he grew up, and seeing him all those times before…it had to be fate. And Erwin had never thought about fate; he planned and he plotted and he never left room for things like chance, serendipity or destiny, but since Levi had fallen into his life like a star from the sky he wanted to make sure that he did things right. 

Levi’s door cracked open and he peered out. 

“You can come in now,” he said flatly, vanishing into the depths of his room. 

Erwin got up, the couch squawking again, and froze on the threshold of Levi’s bedroom, grinning from ear-to-ear. 

It was like he was standing at the edge of a gothic oasis, a dark paradise that had all the character and beauty that the rest of the house was missing. The four walls were the same white as the other rooms but it was barely visible, only poking out in small strips between various band posters which were arranged smartly in neat rows, and Erwin’s grin grew into a smile as he realized that they shared the same taste in music. A tapestry of a foreboding misty forest hung over the window above the bed, displaying twisted trees that lined a clear but eerie path, blocking out the sunlight that creeped along its edges; it seemed the only light allowed in the room came from the bat-shaped lights that bordered the ceiling, and a few lamps that were draped with gauzy black fabric. A series of strange twisted knives stood neatly in a row across the top of a small desk, Jack and Sally dolls on a shelf above them, neighbors to a collection of eerie statues. The coffin box on the nightstand was full of silver jewelry, shining above a plush red carpet, which matched the bed, its comforter the color of blood. Against an array of black and red pillows, a stuffed raven watched, its beady crimson eye judging Erwin as he looked around in awe. 

But it wasn't the décor that grabbed Erwin’s attention, it was who stood in the room’s center. 

 _Levi_. 

Although Erwin’s heart had stuttered in his chest when he saw Levi’s small smile, that was nothing compared to what it did at the sight of Levi in a long pleated black skirt. The fabric fell to his ankles, fluttering softly with the minute movements of his body as he stood, arms crossed, trying for all the world to look simultaneously pissed off and nonchalant, but Erwin could tell he was apprehensive. Letting someone into your bedroom, your safe space, was an act of vulnerability, and Erwin knew that Levi didn’t choose his friends or his outfits carelessly, so right now he was probably feeling very exposed.

 There was no need to him to worry; he looked spectacular. He was covered down to his combat boots but it was all Erwin could do to breathe and not overload with thoughts about those thighs under that skirt, the way he could see Levi’s collarbone through the open buttons of the tight black shirt he wore, the long sleeves bunched up over his forearms. Erwin was sure Levi could hear his heart, which was about to shoot straight through his chest onto the floor. 

“You...” 

Levi shifted and Erwin swallowed as the skirt rippled, clearing his throat and aiming for any kind of composure. He’d seen men in skirts, men in plastic wrap, men in all kinds of costumes too many times to count but, for some reason, Levi in a skirt causally standing in his bedroom did Erwin in. 

“You look beautiful,” Erwin finally managed to say, his voice raspy. “And this room is lovely.” 

The light pink blush on Levi’s cheeks made a return and Levi scoffed a little, sitting on the bed. 

“Kenny moves around so much I’ve gotten used taking all this shit down and putting it back up.” 

Erwin sat down on the bed, a respectable distance away. 

“Is that your uncle?” At Levi’s nod he prodded a little further. “Why don’t you stay in one place?” 

“He goes where he finds work,” Levi shrugged. “I’ve been with him since I was a kid. We’ve lived in twelve states.” 

“That must be hard,” Erwin said. 

“You get used to it,” Levi gestured across the room, and Erwin noticed a collage of club flyers on the far wall, advertising events that he didn’t recognize. “At least I get to check out the scene in different cities.” 

“What do you think of New York so far?” Erwin got up to study the collage.

Levi’s snort almost echoed in the room. “Overrated. Not the city, the scene. Nights are scattered wherever, half of the events are in some shitty place that’s a sports bar the rest of the week, or we’re downstairs while there’s some normal night upstairs...but it’s still better than anywhere else I’ve lived.” 

“I share the same sentiments,” Erwin went back to the bed, sitting a little closer this time. “Fifteen years ago there were multiple events most nights, not just on Saturdays. We had dedicated clubs and quite a number of stores but they slowly closed one by one.” He sighed. “I hate to say it but the scene isn’t what it once was. It’s not dying but it’s diminishing.” 

Levi tilted his head, looking sideways at Erwin. 

"What I said before stands. I've been in worse places." He crossed his legs, and Erwin was mesmerized by the way the skirt shifted over those solid thighs. “And this?” Levi must have noticed because his raspy voice sunk low, just as hypnotizing as the skirt, “This is a very good place to be right now.” 

He leaned in to Erwin, eyes sultry, face tilted just so, asking for a kiss. Erwin couldn’t turn down such a lovely invitation and moved closer, brushing fingers down Levi’s cheek. Both of them shuddered at the contact and Erwin's lips tingled, ready for something he’d wanted since the moment he saw Levi at Salvation. 

The were close enough to feel each other’s breath when a door banged open so loudly it felt like it was right next to them, shattering the moment. 

“Levi! Whose fucking car is that?” Footsteps stomped into the hallway. Erwin guessed that Levi’s uncle was home, and by the look on Levi’s face as he pulled away, he wasn’t happy about it. 

“Goddammit, Kenny, I’m busy leave me alone!” he shouted in irritation. 

“Are you bangin’ someone in there, kid?” Kenny’s voice was rough, like he had smoked cigarettes since birth and he sounded like a cowboy. 

“Yeah he’s inside me right now,” Levi’s pinched expression lightened with amusement as Erwin raised an eyebrow. “Can you go back out and pick up more lube?” 

“Make sure he pulls out kid.” The refrigerator door opened and Erwin heard the distinct sound of a beer being cracked. “You don’t wanna get knocked up.” 

With a snort, Levi stood and went to the closet, selecting a waist-length shiny pitch-black jacket. Tossing it on, he motioned for Erwin to come closer then practically whispered, “We should go. If he’s home, it’s only a matter of time until his boyfriend stops by and I do _not_ want to hear them having sex again.” 

“The walls are pretty thin here, aren’t they?” Erwin whispered back.

“Yeah, they are,” Kenny said from the living room. 

Without another word they left, slipping out the side door. Erwin was hesitant, wondering if he should introduce himself, but as Levi got into the car he insisted that Kenny didn’t care. Erwin decided to trust him, although he was a bit stunned at the how Levi and his uncle interacted; it was leagues apart from the way Erwin spoke to his family. He didn’t even curse in front of his mother. 

“Where to?” he asked, turning out of the driveway and heading back down the hill toward the more populated area of town.

“You grew up here,” Levi shot him a sidelong glance. “Any suggestions?” 

“Well…there’s a diner a few towns up, and a mall about a half hour away,” then inspiration struck. “But I think I have an idea.” 

Making a u-turn in the next parking lot, Erwin headed up a windy back road for so long that it eventually turned to dirt and took a sharp right onto an even rougher dirt road. His mother’s SUV bounced around, the route testing the shocks, until he came to the end, where the surrounding trees seemed to spread apart, revealing a picturesque private view of Lake Mahopac. From where they stopped, water seemed to stretch out endlessly into the horizon, ducks lazily swimming in v patterns across its surface, herons and Canadian geese reflecting as they flew overhead. This close to dusk the sky was a soft navy blue accented by small pinpoints of early stars and yellow lights twinkled from the houses that lined the water’s edge, matching the fall colors dotting the landscape. 

“Is this okay?” Erwin asked, stopping the car and turning it off. 

Levi’s eyebrows were high on his head. “How the hell did you find this?” 

“I came across it when I was in high school, but it’s hardly a secret, a lot of kids come here to drink or make out.” Erwin stared at the water, realizing that Levi might think he had less-than-honorable intentions, and finished with a hasty, “But I like the view.” 

“It’s nice.” There was a softness in Levi’s voice that Erwin hadn’t heard before. “All I get to see is my house and the strip mall.” 

“There are some perks to Upstate New York, especially if you enjoy nature,” Erwin said, his eyes following a particularly long-necked heron as it cut across the sky. 

“I like the outdoors,” Levi admitted. “But I would never say that in public. Enjoying the sunlight could get my Goth Card revoked.” 

“I won’t say a word,” Erwin crossed his heart. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

The two of them fell into comfortable silence. Erwin was beyond pleased that Levi liked his choice of venue and as the sun sunk low in the sky, streaking it with purple and orange, he couldn’t decide if the view was better inside or outside the car. He’d been infatuated since he first laid eyes on Levi but with every moment his spent in Levi’s company that infatuation deepened into something stronger, something that had weight and meaning. It still surprised him that he felt this much this quickly, for Erwin was methodical about things and Levi had come in and swept him off his feet, playing with him, surprising him, sidelining his methods far too easily. 

“Are you going to stay in New York for awhile?” Erwin asked, for that was the million dollar question. It was obvious that Levi moved around a lot and although Erwin already had invested some feeling despite himself, it would be best if he had some information before he went any further. 

There was a long tenuous moment in which Levi took in a breath, holding the question in his mind and rolling it around before he spoke. 

“I think so.” There was hesitance in his voice, as if he knew what Erwin was asking. “Kenny is working for my cousin’s family and seems weirdly into this guy Uri, so I guess he’s putting down roots.” 

“What does he do?” 

“Odd jobs. Sometimes construction, sometimes _security_ ,” Levi said the last word in a way that indicated Kenny’s security jobs weren’t above board. “And Uri is connected so once Kenny’s done helping out the family, I’m sure he'll have something else to do. I just want them to stop fucking in the house all night, it’s annoying as shit.” 

Erwin blinked. “What about Farlan and Isabel? Do you ever stay with them?” 

“Farlan lives with three other guys and the place is huge but disgusting. There’s mold in the shower.” Levi wrinkled his nose. “And Isabel has a studio all the way up in Harlem. I stay there sometimes but her bed is the couch so I have to sleep on the floor and she snores like a lumberjack.” 

“My friend Mike is the same way,” Erwin stated. “We shared an apartment for a few years and I could hear him through my earplugs. I don’t know how his girlfriend stands it.” 

Levi gave a little sound in agreement. “I don’t know what’s worse, Isabel's snoring or waiting for the early train in Grand Central and riding home with the commuters.” 

While the subways ran all night, the Metro North lines that went upstate stopped running at two in the morning, which was the perfect time to be _at_ the club, not leaving it. And taking a Lyft more than an hour north was simply out of the question, so non-driving clubgoers who lived outside of New York City usually ended up at a deli or a diner until the trains started running again at six o’clock in the morning. It was hardly a sacrifice for a good night out. 

“I used to do that,” Erwin thought back to the all-nighters he pulled while in high school and college, using his fake ID to get into clubs and staying until they closed at four, wandering through the city as the sun rose, enjoying the rare emptiness before it filled in with people beginning their day. “On Sundays you can frighten the churchgoers. They were quite adverse to my devil horns.” 

“You wore horns?” Levi tilted his head in interest, turning to face him. 

“Yes,” Erwin admitted, remembering with fondness the curled and ridged horns that adorned his head for half a year. “Hange glued them to my head one summer. I would not recommend doing that.” 

“You’re an idiot,” Levi stated, and there was that small smile again, the one that Erwin saw outside the Dunkin Donuts. Knowing that he put it there twice in one day made his skin hum. 

“Well we all make mistakes. You didn’t have a 'too much white makeup' phase?” Erwin teased, enjoying himself. 

Levi crossed his arms. 

“No,’ he scoffed. “Well…maybe.” 

“It’s a rite of passage,” Erwin stated with a wide smile. “Like getting your rings caught in your fishnets.” 

“Or getting your cloak stuck in a car door.” 

“Not being able to get through a door because of your wings.” 

“One of your fangs falling out.” 

“Did they call you snaggletooth all night?” 

“Fuck you,” Levi exclaimed, playfully shoving Erwin in the shoulder, both of them smiling. Erwin hadn’t had this much fun in his hometown in years; this was the first time he didn’t want to go back to his apartment at the end of the night, he wanted to sit in this car and talk to Levi as long as he could. 

The sky darkened to velvet, more stars appearing, the lake turning to a black expanse in front of them and Levi sighed. 

“I don’t date,” he said into the air around them, and Erwin’s heart, which had been slowly opening, froze, stuttering in his chest for all the wrong reasons. 

“You don’t?” he asked cautiously, trying to keep all of the emotion out of his voice. 

“No. I tried before and…I don’t like to get attached. I always have to leave.” Levi was close to frowning. “You’ve been on my mind though. You’re stubborn.” 

“I am,” Erwin encouraged, and they turned to look at each other. The struggle in Levi’s eyes was apparent, a grey sky full of clouds, deep and resilient but wanting to break. Erwin tried to put how he felt into his own gaze, wanting to let Levi know that he would be willing to take whatever he could, to risk, because sometimes you have to take big risks to get big rewards. 

He didn't know who leaned in first but Erwin tried to hold back as their lips met, keep it gentle, and not feast on Levi as if he were starving. But his resolve wore as a wicked tongue licked its way into his mouth and hands wound through his hair. Kissing Levi was like having his breath stolen and his lungs filled all at once, curling his toes and making him hard almost instantly. He never wanted to stop. 

With a huff through his nose, Levi pulled away, breaking the kiss, and fluidly threw a leg over the center console, all grace as he straddled Erwin. He was solid, weighty in Erwin's lap, his muscles evident through his skirt as he clenched his thighs, balancing. 

"That's better," Levi said, his voice a low breath, looking down at Erwin from where his head brushed the ceiling. He wrapped his arms around Erwin's neck again, leaning in for another kiss. 

This one was hotter, wetter than the last, and as their hips started to circle, Levi grinding down a little, Erwin put his hands on the thighs that had been taunting him all night. Even through the soft fabric they were as hard and strong as Erwin thought they'd be and his groan vibrated against Levi's lips. 

Letting out a half-sigh, half-whine Levi pressed his body even more against Erwin, as if he were trying to mold to him, and licked the roof of Erwin's mouth. Arousal spiked through Erwin's system at all the warm skin and man that was suddenly filling his senses, and slid his hands further up those solid thighs, fingertips brushing the creases of Levi's hips. The skirt shifted up a bit, exposing finely-muscled calves that Erwin had the urge to lick. He had the urge to lick everything on Levi's body, it was sinuous and far too seductive, already shivering under his hands, and Erwin wanted to please it until it shook apart. 

They broke away for a moment, each of them breathing heavily, and Erwin noticed that up close, Levi's eyes were somewhere between grey and blue, like the ocean in winter. But it wasn't the color that stunned him, it was the hint of vulnerability that flickered within. His bangs were in his eyes and Erwin reached up, tenderly brushing his fingers through the fringe. It was softer than he expected. 

Levi's eyes widened ever-so slightly, like he was shocked at the gentleness, and then he went liquid in Erwin's arms, smiling into the next kiss, his hands reaching inside Erwin's coat and sliding down his chest, pushing a little as they slid, testing the firmness. 

The novelty that they were fooling around in his mother's car at a notorious make out spot in his hometown was not lost on Erwin; however, instead of feeling silly or strange it seemed to charge the air. It didn't matter where he was with Levi, there was a connection, and that connection made him bolder in his exploration. Erwin cradled Levi's jaw with one hand while the other slid up and under the skirt, grasping Levi's thigh inches from his cock. The heat and hardness of the muscle made Erwin impossibly harder and he moaned across Levi's tongue as a deft hand brushed the bulge in his pants. To have Levi here right now, to be able to touch him, to be touched by him, it was all Erwin wanted from the minute he saw that beautiful scowling face. And sexy couldn't begin to encompass what it was like to hear Levi's hitched breaths, to feel the brush and press of his lips, the way he could twirl his tongue, how his body responded to Erwin; it was almost too much. 

Levi's skirt was pooled over Erwin's lap, blocking the zipper, so Levi grabbed the bottom hem, raising it up until his legs, with Erwin's hand clutching one thigh, and the bottom of his black boxer briefs were exposed, then trapped the material between his teeth. Erwin didn't know where to focus; Levi's fingers were deftly working on his belt but the sight off all that skin, those tantalizing legs, and the swell of Levi's cock made Erwin's hand tremble. Plus, the sight of that fabric between Levi's lips made him think of gags, and ropes, and how beautiful Levi would look bound and naked on his bed. 

Distracted, Erwin didn't notice that his belt had been opened until the button on his pants popped and his zipper started coming down. Levi was quick with his hands, and Erwin inhaled sharply through his nose, grasping Levi’s thigh more tightly as smooth fingers reached into his underwear, wrapping around his cock. 

Twisting his wrist, Levi gave it a few experimental pumps and raised an eyebrow, staring at Erwin's Prince Albert. The two steel balls aligned perfectly on the head, the curved barbell thick, a low gauge. 

"Your dick is ridiculous," he growled through the fabric in his mouth, squeezing Erwin's cock with fingers that barely met around its girth. Erwin didn't have the time to respond since Levi resumed pumping again, tightening his grip every few strokes. All he could get out was the occasional grunt, moan, or shaky exhale. It had been a long time since there was a hand on him that wasn't his own and the fact that it was _Levi's_ hand rendered Erwin unable to think. Levi seemed to have that affect on him. 

It was a few minutes of drowning in sensation, moving his hips and enjoying the warm grip of Levi's hand before Erwin realized he should be giving back. Opening eyes that he didn't realize he'd closed, he took in the gorgeous sight of Levi tousled and flushed, that intense grey gaze boring into him, deep into his soul where it would never leave. 

Loosening the death grip he had on Levi's thigh, Erwin slid his fingers up and over the tent in Levi's briefs. Immediately the hand pumping his cock stuttered and Levi jolted with a groan, almost smacking his head on the ceiling of the car. Bold, Erwin traced the outline of it through the soft black cotton and Levi jolted again, the skirt falling from his lips and covering their cocks. 

"If you keep doing that, I'll come." Levi let out a huff that seemed like a laugh. "I'm not usually..." He took a sharp breath and let go of Erwin's dick as Erwin stilled his own exploration. "But...but you're... _you_." Levi gestured at him. 

Erwin flushed, feeling the pink creep over his cheekbones. "I could say the same. I haven't been with anyone in years-" 

Levi froze. "That's bullshit." 

Holding up his hand, Erwin parted his fingers between the ring and middle in full Vulcan salute. "Scout's honor." 

Levi arched an eyebrow, his shock making Erwin strangely prideful. "When I asked around, people wouldn't stop spewing about how amazing you are and-" he only stopped when he noticed what he did. Erwin's expression probably gave it away. 

He grabbed Levi's ass again, kneading the round muscles. "When you asked around?" 

Recovering, Levi moaned, leaning in until he was almost to Erwin's lips. "And how many times did Hange ask Petra about _me?_ " 

"Enough to get you in my lap right now," Erwin closed the distance, tasting Levi again, pressing them close together. The hybrid gasp-whine that Levi let out when their cocks touched, even through the barrier of Levi's skirt and underwear, was thick with need. 

It was obvious that neither of them were going to last long. Being here with Levi like this made Erwin feel strangely content. There wasn't anything wrong with his life; in fact, it was pretty great, but he’d been doing a lot of the same things for a while now. Going to the same clubs, the same bars, seeing the same people. Levi made things different, exciting. For the first time in a while Erwin felt anticipation, fascination, and sheer want. 

Bunching the skirt in one hand he held it aside, lightly biting Levi’s lower lip as he pulled those tight black briefs down as much as he could, palming Levi's dick. The body in his lap shuddered as he grasped the sleek hardness, running his thumb over the tip, spreading the wetness gathered there. He wanted to taste it, but his mouth was currently occupied by Levi’s eager tongue so he vowed to himself that he’d try some next time. 

Shifting, he brought their bodies closer until he could fit their cocks together in his hand. The raw sound Levi made as Erwin held them both was something Erwin would store deep in his mind to fuel his fantasies, it tore from Levi’s throat and across Erwin’s lips as hands wound into his hair, lightly tugging. He was going to look ravaged by the time Levi was done with him; dropping the car at home and saying goodbye to his mother would be interesting. 

But at this point Erwin didn’t care. Hange could’ve been banging on the window and taking pictures and he’d ignore all of it because the feel of Levi’s cock pressed tightly against his own was currently the center of his universe. It was short-circuiting him, making him sweat and shiver as lust danced over his skin. Pumping his hand he rocked his hips, kissing Levi feverishly; he would never be tired of the sharp yet sweet taste of Levi’s mouth, how responsive he was, how beautiful. 

It overwhelmed Erwin, and he came without warning, pulling away from Levi’s mouth to gasp for air as he felt lightheaded, like he was floating. He still had the presence of mind to keep pumping and smiled at the string of curses Levi let out as he shook hard in Erwin’s lap, pulsing into his hand. His head fell back as he came, the curses cutting off as his mouth hung open in a silent scream, the fingers in Erwin’s hair clenching into fists, pulling just a little. 

Erwin could only watch, enraptured. 

Eventually their breathing wound down to normal and Levi pulled his hands away, running one through his own hair instead. 

“Shit,” he shook his head, still shaken by what happened. Erwin felt the same way. The whole thing was surreal and post-orgasm the world had a softness that made them feel even less tethered to reality. 

Looking down at Erwin’s hand, which was still clasped around their softening cocks, Levi plucked at his skirt. 

“I am definitely washing this when I get home.” 

“I caught most of it,” Erwin stated. No matter how drowned in bliss he was, he never forgot that this was his mother’s car and he didn’t want to soil it. 

“Aren’t you a gentleman.” Levi kissed his jaw in such a gentle way that Erwin’s heart started pounding again and it took focus to not spill anything as he searched through the pocket in the car door, coming up with a packet of tissues. 

They cleaned up and Levi returned to the passenger seat, but not before they shared another kiss. The air in the vehicle was charged with passion and it left them in a comfortable silence as Erwin drove Levi back to his house. 

Pulling up the driveway, Erwin put the car in park and turned, staring at Levi’s profile. He could tell that Levi could sense what was around them but was still reluctant to let it in, especially if he had to leave New York at some point in the near future. But Erwin was nothing if not bold, and he liked to gamble. There was always a chance that Levi would stay and he was willing to grab onto that with both hands. 

“Would you like to come with me to Necropolis this weekend?” he asked, knowing that with that question he was asking several others as well. 

“Erwin, I-” 

“Can’t we just see what happens?” 

“I know what happens. I move to the middle of fucking nowhere in three months and both of us get hurt.” 

“Or we have a really good time while you’re here and then you always have me in New York to visit,” Erwin threw at him. 

Levi blinked; he’d probably never considered the option. 

“You can’t deny that we have chemistry,” Erwin pressed. 

Levi snorted, folding his arms over his chest, but there was a hint of pink across his cheekbones. 

“And the fact that you were here in Mahopac-” 

“If you say something about _fate_ or _destiny_ I’ll break both your legs,” Levi spat. 

Erwin laughed, his shoulders shaking. “So you’ll go to Necropolis with me.” 

“For fucks sake,” Levi bit his lip and Erwin could tell that he was holding back a smile. “Fine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ This song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2j4vbaK2VI) is what inspired Erwin & Levi's convo about Goth Mishaps in the car; it still makes me laugh everytime I listen to it.


End file.
